elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Woodworker Certification
|type = |creatures = |dlc = Base }} Woodworker Certification is a quest available to be initiated from Millenith in a Fighters Guild Hall around first zones in Tamriel. Background If I can prove I know my way around a workbench, Millenith will certify me as a woodworker. Quick walkthrough #Talk to Millenith #Acquire Rough Maple: 0/10 #*''Hint: Search for Rough Maple'' #Talk to Millenith #*''Hint: Search Forested Areas for Maple If You Run Out'' #Craft Maple Bow: 0/1 #*''Hint: Carpenters Sell the Racial Style Material #Approach Millenith Walkthrough Millenith can be found at the Fighters Guild chapters in any of the three Alliances' first cities, along with Orsinium, Vivec City, and Alinor. "Let me know if you have some time. I can train and certify you in something else!" :I'm interested in woodworking certification. "A good woodworker sees the final product before cutting the first block of wood. But I can't teach two crafts once. If you commit yourself to the training, I'll certify you." ::I want to be certified as a woodworker. "I want to know if you can craft a maple bow. First, go harvest some rough maple. You'll refine it into sanded maple at a woodworking station. Last, you'll take the sanded maple and turn it into a maple bow." :::You'll certify me if I craft a maple bow? "Absolutely. Bows are challenging to craft. Show me you're up to the challenge and I'll happily certify you. But first, go get me a bundle of rough maple." ::::Where can I find rough maple? "There's a place nearby which should have what you need. Collect an armload and return here. If there's not enough, you'll need to search for more." :::::I'll return with the maple. "Look for rough maple in forested areas. Sometimes you'll see logs washed up on beaches." :::: "Bring the rough maple to a woodworking station. As long as you have enough, you can refine it into sanded maple. Return to me when you've done that and we'll talk about crafting a maple bow." ::::: "Craft a maple bow at a woodworking station. You'll need sanded maple―also, a style material. Scavenge them yourself, or buy a style material from a carpenter." ::::::I'll go craft that bow, then. "I prefer to work with maple. It's reliable, plentiful... rarely full of wasps." The Vestige must then scour for rough maple, and then return to Millenith to craft a maple bow. "Look for rough maple in forested areas. Sometimes you'll see logs washed up on beaches." :I have the maple right here. "You should avoid cutting a rough maple log with a wasp nest inside. It's rather unpleasant. So are the lotions you'll need for the stings." ::I have the sanded maple. What do we do next? "Craft a maple bow at a woodworking station. You'll need sanded maple―also, a style material. Scavenge them yourself, or buy a style material from a carpenter." :::What is a style material? "Every race has a traditional material they work into their weapons and armor. For example, the Imperial style material is nickel. I should know―every day in the legion camps, I worked a pile of it." ::::What style material do I need? " " ::::How do I learn other racial styles? "You can learn how to craft with another race's style material by studying racial motif books. They're quite rare, mostly held by collectors, so watch for them in your travels." After crafting the maple bow at a woodworking station, talk to Millenith once more. "Craft a maple bow. Bring some sanded maple to a woodworking station, as well as a style material. Carpenters sell them, if you can't find any yourself." :I have the bow right here. "A good bow will get you far in life. Making good bows will get you farther." ::I'm ready for the next step. "Excellent! Now we can talk about deconstruction. You grow as a woodworker when you disassemble your own creations―even more so with someone else's work. Head to a woodworking station and deconstruct your bow, or any other crafted wood." :::How is deconstruction useful to me? "You'll regain some components, of course―but the real trick is to deconstruct another crafter's work. You can learn far more by disassembling someone else's material than your own." :::What is deconstruction? "It's a fancy way to say 'take something apart.' The term originally came from Altmer poetry critiques. High Elves consider their physical crafts to be forms of poetry, so it stuck. 'You can't know what a sword is; only what it's not,' and so forth." "Go to a woodworking station and deconstruct your maple bow. Or another piece of crafted wood, really―as long as you understand deconstruction, I'm happy." After the Vestige is finished deconstructing their woodworking item, they must then speak with Millenith about rectifying themselves as a woodworker. "I've seen everything I need to see. You're a fine woodworker with a steady hand." :I'm ready to be certified as a woodworker. "Certainly. You're more than qualified to fulfill woodworking crafting writs. I'll certify you immediately." Reward *3–50 *Pitch *1,000 Inspiration Journal